1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to the field of information handling system consumables, and more particularly to a method and system for automated ordering of information handling system consumables.
2. Description of the Related Art
As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option available to users is information handling systems. An information handling system generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes thereby allowing users to take advantage of the value of the information. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements vary between different users or applications, information handling systems may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in information handling systems allow for information handling systems to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, information handling systems may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
Information handling systems often operate with incorporated and peripheral devices that use consumable items. For instance, printers print information from information handling systems on consumable paper by using consumable ink. As another example, storage disk drives store information on consumable storage disks, such as floppy and compact disks. Information handling system users typically must replenish consumable item inventories as the consumable items are used by information handling system devices. For instance, information handling system users typically make periodic purchases of consumable items such as printer ink, paper and storage disks. If a user fails to purchase consumable items before the user's inventory is depleted, the information handling system typically loses the functionality associated with the consumable item until the user replenishes the consumable item inventory.
One difficulty with the use of information handling systems is that a number of various consumables are typically used by different devices so that an information handling system user has difficulty tracking consumable inventory and maintaining sufficient inventory to avoid depletion of a given consumable. For instance, an ink jet printer may use one of several types of ink jet cartridges depending on the printer model and the frequency of different types of print jobs, such as color versus black and white printing. If the user fails to purchase extra ink jet cartridges, then the printer becomes essentially useless once the installed cartridges are depleted. Even if the user remembers to purchase additional ink jet cartridges before the on-hand inventory is depleted, the user must find a source to purchase the proper model of ink jet cartridge. For an information handling system user, this means one or more trips to one or more different stores to restock consumable inventories as the inventories are depleted. Failure to purchase consumables in a timely manner or failure to purchase correct consumables may render an information handling system functionally unusable.